


Christmas Drabble - Shuu/Yuuma/Shuu

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pretending to sleep, Public Sex, Vampire Sex, only slight, slight verbal degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: Wrote this as present for a dear friend! Shuu and Yuuma going at it in the Mukami gardens basically xD a very short, messy little drabble <3 This one has them in an established relationship ^^
Relationships: Mukami Yuuma/Sakamaki Shuu, sakamaki shuu / mukami yuuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Christmas Drabble - Shuu/Yuuma/Shuu

A warm late spring sun was flittering through the canopy of a row of apple trees, no longer in full bloom but still speckled with white flowers here and there. So was the greening ground, a memory of winter or a promise of a good harvest. It was certainly enough to lift Yuuma’s spirits as he was busying himself with planting his greenhouse grown tomato seedlings out in the open ground finally, or maybe what was really cheering him up was just over there sleeping on one of the sun warmed marble benches of the Mukami manor gardens. Under whom were several pillows and a blanket snatched from the Mukami living room, he was not a brute after all.  
For much to Shuu’s chagrin Yuuma had put planting before his impromptu visit, but these things had to be done at the right time, or else. It would rain, too, for the rest of the week. There was no denying the fact that this rare guest at the Mukami residence had certainly hastened the pace his garden-work up considerably.  
Still, it took quite a while to finish what he had started.

“Oi, Shuu, all done!” he announced himself, climbing up a set of marble stairs to the sunbathed nook. He could hear the music playing from Shuu’s earphones all the way from where he was, nor did the reclining man even twitch at Yuuma’s voice.  
“Tch, ignoring me are we now?” he stalked closer, lowering his voice to a growl. Still not the tiniest of reaction from the blonde. The golden sunlight really did wonders to those lovely locks, Yuuma mused, as he nudged Shuu’s shoulder, who just grunted sleepily and shifted slightly. _You gotta be kidding me.  
_“Just how deep didja fall asleep? Oi, Shuu!” He shook Shuu by the shoulder more briskly, but the sleeping vampire refused to budge. Yuuma felt a tiny, but still very hot, surge of annoyance ride along his spine, was that just a miniscule ghost of a smile there, tugging at the corner of Shuu’s lips?  
“Fucking no good NEET son of a whore” This was certainly revenge for ignoring Shuu earlier, Yuuma grinned. Well, two could play this game after all.  
“Fine.” he muttered lowering his voice so Shuu’d have a hard time hearing him over that blaring classical orchestra. He knelt beside the bench “Be like that, then.”

Yuuma rested his palm on Shuu’s chest, the fabric of his shirt had soaked up the warmth of the sun and it was soft, humming he ran his hand down to Shuu’s belly grabbing a handful of the cloth. A nice sliver of pale skin was revealed but Shuu was still doing a good job feigning sleep.  
“Let’s see how long you keep that up” he sneered, loud enough for Shuu to hear, and placed a wet, open mouthed kiss there just below his belly button. He ran his fangs against that silky skin, traveling lower and clamping his jaws firmly on the hem of Shuu’s pants. Yuuma yanked his head, forcing Shuu’s hips closer to him, but still the obstinate Sakamaki remained inert. It made Yuuma chuckle, and he pulled Shuu’s belt loose with his teeth. A few more firm tugs, and it was open completely, Yuuma placed another sloppy kiss just above the waistline which was riding so low a few coarse hairs brushed against his lips. This was pretty hot, he contemplated, sneaking a peek at the stubbornly lax man, even his breathing was as placid as ever. He was not entirely unaffected, though, Yuuma knew already; there was a definite bulge in Shuu’s pants.  
“Hah, pervert” Yuuma popped button after button loose, and maybe Shuu’s hips ever so slightly rolled against him, or maybe it was just his imagination. What was not his imagination was a sweet, little dusting of pink on the sleeping prince’s cheeks.  
“You like this, dontcha?”

Yuuma was certainly not among the most patient of young vampires ever to have graced the Demon World, so he saw little virtue in dillydallying, instead he just pulled both Shuu’s pants and his boxers down more than enough to free his waking erection. Seeing it in broad daylight was definitely new, and Yuuma felt the hotness of this indecent action run through him like a rain of fireworks. Shit, he didn’t think this was his thing, didn’t use to at least.

“So hard already with only this, you really are a fucking pervert” _what was he then_ , Yuuma briefly wondered, running his big hand up and down the soft skin of Shuu’s erection. It was pretty, looked positively delicious, with a hefty dollop of precum adorning the crown.  
Shuu’s breathing undeniably hitched when Yuuma ran his thumb over that droplet, spreading it and rubbing the pad of his slick thumb under the head of Shuu’s dick, but still he kept his eyes shut. Now they were more like scrunched shut that relaxed, so Yuuma was sure he’d win easily, make the asshole moan and open those sky blue princely eyes of his.  
“Heh, I should make you beg for it, bastard” Mouth close enough to Shuu’s cock so he had to feel Yuuma’s breath there. His hand was steadily pumping Shuu’s flesh, teasing him to full hardness. _But you smell so nice,_ Yuuma thought, and someone might walk in on them if he kept this up, that thought made his cheeks heat up a little. Kou would never ever, ever let him hear the end of it, if he found Yuuma in the garden with Shuu’s dick in his mouth. That made him shudder, and not in a good way, but he was already committed to this task, so it was better to just make short work of it.

With that he ran his tongue from the base to the tip, engulfing Shuu’s dick in one graceful motion. He chuckled triumphantly as Shuu’s hips rose to meet him, and how Shuu’s breathing got more erratic. Shuu was a big boy, but nothing Yuuma couldn’t handle, so he kept on going until his lips were tightly wrapped around the base of Shuu’s dick.  
Next, he let out a growl of triumph against it as he felt Shuu’s fingers dig into his unruly hair. _Hah, couldn’t keep still for one second after all_. As a reward Yuuma lifted his head while rubbing his long tongue against Shuu’s dick only to bob it back down, and again, with a frisk pace, he was done teasing. Damn his own pants started to feel pretty confining, too, here with the warm sun heating his back, lively little birds chirping just a few metres away, exposed to the world. Shuu let out a haggard moan, and it also went straight to Yuuma’s cock. _Fuck._

He forced his head up and off from Shuu’s dick despite the strong hands on his head, stroking the length languidly.  
“Liked that, huh, Shuu?” he drawled, giving the head of his cock a lick too. Finally, Shuu cracked his eyes open with a lewd smirk twisting his lips.  
“Not more than you”  
“I still won.” Yuuma said, tightening his grip and diving down again, letting Shuu’s straining cock slide right down his throat again.  
“Oh, fuck” Shuu let slip, the tight wetness of Yuuma’s mouth clenching around his hardness deliciously. If this was Yuuma winning, he’d be happy to lose for the rest of his days. His hips bucked into Yuuma’s mouth nigh by their own volition, wanting to go deeper still. And now that his eyes were indeed open, he too, saw the nigh blinding light of a late spring midday, something he was indeed not accustomed to, but it was all the more arousing. Dangerous. Exciting. His fingers tangled deeper into Yuuma’s hair, forcing him to his rhythm, it was exquisite.

Yuuma growled around him and let Shuu feel the sharpness of his fangs, pulling him lower on the bench and tipping what little balance Shuu had. He was in charge in here. Shuu chocked back another curse, and the way he swallowed painfully around a too loud moan made Yuuma’s chest swell, he was close.  
“Come for me you little slut of a NEET” he leered, lifting his mouth free for just that instant, slipping Shuu’s rock hard dick right back in. Shuu’s barely stifled moans got even louder and his hips were thrusting rhythmically into Yuuma’s mouth, and then he bit into the back of his hand but even that didn’t stop the loud mmmmmhhhh from escaping him as a first surging spasm took him over.  
Yuuma lifted his head enough to catch Shuu’s cum on his tongue, he loved the taste, loved how those spasms felt against his palm as he milked Shuu dry. Not to mention those wanton moans of Shuu’s orgasm. His free hand kept Shuu’s pelvis in check, pressing him into the bench with brutal force, until Shuu’s waves finally settled. Yuuma let his softening dick slip from his mouth and rested his head on Shuu’s hip.  
For a second, they laid still there, collecting their wits and breath. Shuu was nigh purring while Yuuma felt how his own dick was pressing painfully to the front of his own trousers.  
“Yuuma” Shuu drawled, limpidly pulling him up while bending down to give an awkwardly angled kiss to his swollen lips. That kiss said a thousand things more than Shuu’s words ever did.  
“Hey, you got…” Yuuma swallowed hard “enough power for teleport?” he really wanted Shuu to handle his hard on in return, but with less haste.  
A familiar sadistic chuckle. Shuu pulled Yuuma up, just to press his hand firmly against his raging hard on, “I just might.” savouring how those hips pressed into his palm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, i hope you enjoyed my thirsty little keyboard smashing story xD I love feedback, so if you have any thought please share them <3 '3' <3


End file.
